the worse kind of torture
by oliverpowell511
Summary: okay this is based after Thor the dark world, so spoilers and please read my new avengers story 'attack the heart' you might enjoy it. Jane and Thor argue and Jane has an accident which puts her on her death bed, Thor needs the help of someone he believes to be dead,and Thor learns the true meaning of regret to save her. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**six moths after london incident.**

Thor, awoke next to Jane smiling. Jane awoke facing him she kissed him. "hi" Jane said.

"Morning." Thor, said.

"Breakfast?"Jane, asked.

"Yes please my goddess." Thor answered.

she giggled. "No i mean breakfast." Jane said simply.

"Oh right yeah." Thor said getting out of bed putting some boxers on. "Omelette?" Thor asked.

"that'd be nice." Jane, said looking at him lovingly.

"What would you like to do today?" Thor asked his girlfriend.

"Don't really care if i stay here all day, as long as im with you." she said, smiling getting up and putting her nightie on.

"I was thinking we should go out, i know you only have a holiday this week, might as well make the most of it before you return to your job. "Thor said.

"yeah thats a good point, Movies?" Jane asked. Thor gave a confused look, he still didnt fully understand the modern technology but wasnt surprised by it, he was very adaptable, he even knew how to play an xbox and beat every other person who played him. Jane sighed "lets just go for lunch."

"got to have breakfast first.

A couple of hours later Thor and Jane went out for dinner, it was a good restaurant, Thor was enjoying tempted to smash a glass and shout for another.

"ah crap look at this bill, seventy dollars." Jane said.

"is that bad?"Thor asked.

"well i left my purse is empty and left my cash in the apartment and only brought my card."Jane told him. "im gonna have to go over to the bank and get some cash you stay here ill be two minutes." Jane said.

"okay, take care alright." Thor said, he didn't mean to sound overprotective but he knew how bad the world got at night.

"deal." Jane walked over the road and got the cash, then saw something very strange. a man was standing on the edge of a bridge leading to the motorway, he was old i his late sixties he kissed a picture and dropped the picture."See you soon my love." the man said jumping off the bridge.

"NO" Jane said then screamed loud. she looked down to the road where he fell he was dead.

"JANE!" Thor yelled, he likely heard her scream. he went over to her"What happened?" Thor asked, she was speechless, couldn't say a word. Thor hugged her confused, comforting her. Thor took her home and her down on the couch and made her some hot chocolate something that always relaxed her, she just stared into space."Jane?" Thor said, she just got up and was sick on the kitchen desk.

"I need some air." Jane said, she rushed outside going for a walk, Thor followed. she got outside she started walked to a building that wasnt finished constructed yet it was supposed to give good view right across the city. she always loved a view. Thor came behind her, and touched her shoulder, she hugged him. he had been so confused, he had never seen her so shocked and shaky.

"Jane, what happened?" Thor asked rubbing her back keeping her head to his shoulder.

"He. He killed himeself because he lost his wife. rig-right in front of me." jane said shaking. Thor saw a ceiling piece collapse.

"Jane we need to go, its not safe here."Thor, said.

"of all the time we've been together, i ever thought about it." Jane said babbling Thor was confused.

"thought about what?"Thor asked eager to go but still curious.

"What happens as we're getting older? i mean ill be ancient and you'll probably still look the same..." Jane said.

"Jane we need to stop and get out of here now."Thor insisted.

"will you listen, i saw a man off himeself because he lost someone he loved." jane said.

"yes i heard you and i have thought of it, but we need to-"

"you thought about it?" Jane asked.

"YES I THOUGHT OF IT!" Thor shouted scaring Jane."I THOUGHT IT EVERY DAY IN ASGARD AND STILL I CHOSE YOU IT TORTURES ME!"Thor shouted at her, she was petrified him, Thor regretted it at this time, Jane stated to run away. "Jane!" Thor called after her she fell down a hole in the floor screaming."JANE!" Thor called scared. he looked down the hole and saw fell about five metres down and was impaled on a pipe close to her heart, she was unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, last one was i thought okay, thors regrettig it in this chapter but thats all im telling. its not going to be one of those things where it just jumps to a hospital scene though, this is picking up from where we left off.**

Thor was now petrified."Jane." Thor yelled there was no reply from her. he jumped down hitting the ground hard falling down, he got up and walked over to her, he shacked her, she was breathing but just she opened her eyes quickly and yelped in pain. "Thor realised he'd have to remove the pipe. "Jane, JANE! listen to me, i have to take it out." Thor told her.

"Thor, im sorry im so..." Jane said repeating herself so very scared, Thors options were limited, he couldnt call the hammer because if he did it could smash the cielling from where they were and he couldn't call Heimdall without the hammer.

"Jane listen." Thor said she looked at him. " I have to take it away okay?" She teard up and nodded. "alright, one two thr-" she yelled in pain, Thor picked her up and climbed out of the building tunnel, it was raining heavily with thunder and lightning he went onto Jane's phone and called Tony he had his number in case of emergency and needed some one quickly he was still unable to summon mjolnir because he wasn't yet completely clear of the structure. Stark answered

"yellow." Stark said.

"Stark where are you?" Thor asked.

"about three hundred miles from where you are." Stark said confused, "whats going on?" stark asked one hundred percent serious.

"I need you help, please get here now."Thor begged holding Jane in his arms

"im in my suit, ill be there in about five minutes, JARVIS everything into the thrusters now." Stark ordered his AI "Thor keep the phone on.

"Jane stay with me please." Thor said, a tear going through her eye, she started to loose consciousness. "Jane dont you dare fall asleep." Thor ordered, "Jane please im sorry i need you to stay wake." Thor said a tear escaping his eye. he saw the iron man suit coming towards him.

"I see you Thor im nearly there." Tony said, flying towards him landing finaly next to him and next to him and Jane and lifted his facemask up and leaned to her and saw the injury. Oh shit, look we gotta move her ill carry her you follow me." Tony instructed. Thor nodded he walked out summons mjolnir, they both took off as fasnt as they could to the hellicarrier.

In the hellicarier Fury had an incoming call. "Stark, im picking you up on the radar what are you doing?" nick asked.

"look Nick we need a medic ready for an emergency now." Tony said.

"what for?" Nick asked.

"Just do it." Tony yelled. Nick did as he said, thor and Tony arrived at the same time, Thor took jane and carried her to the medical bay, both running Tony took his helmet off. they got to the med bay., Thor placed her on the bed. "Thor we have to go outside" Tony said Thor shook his head holding her hands as the doctors examined her wound.

"I will not leave her!" Thor relied, Tony tried to convince him.

"Thor your not doing any good here man." Tony, said.

Thor and Tony waited outside. Thor was looking through the window looking at the doctors helping Jane."why is it taking so long?" Thor asked Tony scared.

"Thor the longer shes in there is probably a good thing." Tony said reassuring Thor or at least trying to.

"What do you mean?" thor asked terrified and confused.

"If she was in there for like five minutes it would probably mean it was too late." Tony told him. the doctor came out Thor was now worried of what he would tell him.

"Will she be alright." Thor asked shaking beyond control. The doctor looked sorrowful.

"We managed to seal up the wound it should heal naturally. The doctor told them.

"but?" Tony asked, he could tell by the face that it wasn't that easy.

"Theres something inside her, like some kind of virus, i've never seen anything like it before." the doctor said.

"But you can save her right?" Thor asked scared.

"Im sorry i cant fight something i cant understand." The doctor told him. "she has about forty five hours to live.

"Will you give me a few moments alone with her?" Thor asked the doctor.

"im breaking every rule even releasing this information to you."The doctor told them. the speakers released Fury's voice.

"Give him his five minutes doctor." Fury said through the speaker. the doctor nodded and let him through. Thor sat next to Jane she was awake, he put his hand to hers. "im so sorry Jane." Thor said to her, crying sitting by her side. she opened her mouth to speak.

"Its not your fault Thor." she said holding his hand crying.

"look at what happened you could have died." Thor said then realised she still might.

"whats going to happen to me?" She asked scared. Thor held her hand tighter, i will not let you die i will fight to my last breath to save you i will find a way, but i need to go, i have to fi this, i am going to leave you with one of the people i trust most." Thor told her."this is not the end, im certain of that." thor lied he kissed her. "I love you." Thor told walked outside and talked to Tony. "I need you to protect her while i am gone." Thor told him.

"I cant i gotta-"

"Your the only person i trust, Tony." Thor told him cutting him off. "Please." Tony nodded.

**"**Where are you going?" he asked.

"To find someone who can help her." Thor said.

"Why do you think she needs protecting?" Tony asked knowing the answer.

"you and i both know this was no accident, this was set up." Thor said.

"Okay, What should be ready for?" Thor asked him.

"Anything." Thor told him walking to the top of the hellicarrier.

"good luck." Tony said to him. he got to the top of the carrier in the rain.

"Heimdall now." thor said as the bifrost opened taking him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys bit late, enjoy the chapter remember to review.**

Thor, got to Asgard, Heimdall stood there his sword standing up leaning on his palms." Do you know what I'm doing here?" Thor asked.

"Yes follow me, I will tell you everything." Heimdall said indicating for him to first towards the walked towards the entrance, as Thor got closer to the entrance Heimdall walked behind him."Theres something you should know." He said.

"What is it?" Thor asked not looking behind him still a knife went through his back wasn't big enough to kill him it came out of his back. he turned to see Heimdall Thor looked at the dagger, he recognised it miles off. Thor's sight went blurry.

"You Should really watch your back..." Heimdall said, but the voice was of someone completely different "Brother." Thor then passes out.

Thor awoke on a bed white the floor also white, he realised he was in the cells, He saw Loki standing straight hands behind his got up and looked, many things went through his head'You were dead in my arms', 'Wheres Heimdall and Odin. But the main thing was"What are you up to?" Thor asked.

"Now listen before you go yelling at me, if I just said hello I'm not dead, you'd have me burnt to a crisp before I could say mischief, thinking I was the ones trying to kill your girlfriend." Loki said Thor couldn't deny it.

"And are you?" Thor asked, Loki sighed.

"I did have a part in it..." Loki started but was cut off.

"YOU BASTARD!" Thor yelled Angrily hitting the force field, he couldn't call mjolnir because the shield blocked any kind of telekinetic or phsycic ability outside the cell.

"But I didn't I have anything got do with her being targeted."Loki said calming Thor down A little.

"You've got two minutes before I break out of here and snap your neck, I suggest you fill them with words."Thor threatened.

"Okay as you know, I was always one for magic and at school, I was always making creatures with some friends once I had a friend bit of a weirdo even for me always made you feel frustrated, anyway we made something beyond anything we'd created before, the thing that gave you that hammer at age sixteen.

"The Midgard servant." Thor said terrified of the memory of destroying that snake, every day it scared him. "But I killed it."

"You did destroy it but, much of the venom was taken from its corpse, that's whats killing your precious mortal." Loki explained."The venom was horrific stuff even I wouldn't be cruel enough to use. It would keep the victim industructable so the venom could kill them by itself, the pain would last so long in the finale stage you'd beg for death, burning your insides inu till they finally died. Loki told him, guilt going through his eyes.

"What about a cure." Thor asked.

"There is no cure the only chance of an anit venom went when the creature was destroyed." Loki said, thor's eyes widened.


	4. Chapter 4

**Review!**

Thor and Loki arrived at The palaces private library, looking for something that could save her, loki thought they were wasting time, he wasn't wrong."Thor I told you there's nothing we can do to make a cure so while your wasting your time she is dying and has about 47 hours to live. " Thor looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "We made it specific long story, my partner made the poison not me." Loki said. "As I was saying your wasting time!" Loki said Thor grabbed his throat and pushed him against the wall.

"WHAT DO YOU SUGGEST I DO THEN?" Thor asked yelling squishing his neck. Loki didn't say anything but chocked."Come on then I'm all ears, you helped create this thing, you should know?" Thor asked clenching, he dropped Loki and looked at him.

"I told you I didn't make the venom." Loki told him getting up.

"If she dies, I will kill you with absolute pleasure." Thor told him.

"Look, I have a contacts, that helped her make the venom, we could start there."Loki said stroking his throat.

"Where are they now?" Thor asked.

"Your not going to like it." Loki said.

"Try me..." Thor said then realised that Loki knew him better than anyone, even after he changed."Where is it?"He asked frowning.

JOTENHIEM

Loki and Thor arrived on the ice planet, Thor had a face that could only be described as' pissed off.' "Really, of all the places to get a bloody venom ingredient you couldn't choose a bloody volcano, or even a alchemy lab?"

"An alchemy what?" Loki asked

"Oh forget it." Thor said frustrated.

"So do you think they're, well..." Loki started nervously but was cut off by his brother.

"-pissed off that you killed their king, betrayed them and tried to destroy the whole realm?" Thor asked, "No I think they'll be fine with that." Thor said sarcastically. They both felt the earth shake they looked confused they turned around and saw a snow storm coming. As a frost giant naturally the storm wouldn't hurt Loki in his joten form, but he couldn't be turned to a joten without the casket. And thor couldn't stop the storm because it was made up of ice and Snow as well as wind.

Thor grabbed Loki and they both flew to a cave Thor saw nearby.

"I think we'll be safe here." Loki said, they turned to see around two dozen frost giants with weapons.

"We," Thor began"...come in peace." Thor said, a mace was thrown at him"this will take a while." Thor said, he couldn't use the hammers powers because the ceiling to low they could fry themselves or if he swung it it could crack the cave, so it would take a while.


End file.
